Sev
Sev, also known as RC-1207, Delta-07, or simply Oh-Seven, was a clone commando of Delta Squad. He was known for his fierceness in fighting, and was an efficient killer. Sev was an excellent sniper, taking out many enemies with his DC-17m sniper rifle. He was well known for his grim sense of humor and extreme hatred of the Geonosians, as well as his skill in battle. Sev had such a hatred for Geonosians, that he kept a count of all the Geonosians that he killed. He went missing in the Battle of Kashyyyk, and no one could find him again, thus he was listed as missing in action. History Geonosis Sev and the rest of Delta Squad were sent to Geonosis in 22 BBY to assassinate Geonosian Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Sun Fac. After the four commandos arrived separately on Geonosis, they met up and attacked Sun Fac in his command center, even though Sun Fac escaped through the Geonosian catacombs. Delta Squad eventually caught up with Sun Fac in his private hangar, and Sev sniped Sun Fac's starfighter, shot down the aircraft and killing Sun Fac. Sev spotted the personal starfighter of General Grievous as it fled Geonosis. Sev then went with Delta Squad as they destroyed an underground droid factory, in which the commandos infiltrated the factory and targeted several weak points in the facilities' design, destroying it. Infiltrating the Core Ship Delta Squad was given new orders to infiltrate a Lucrehulk-class Core Ship and to retrieve launch codes on the ship's bridge. Delta Squad had to make their way through a canyon, fighting off many Geonosians along the way. The commandos finally made their way to the Core Ship, but had to take out an advanced spider droid as well as a ray shield which was blocking the entrance to the ship. After entering into the Control Ship, Delta Squad split up again with Sev infiltrating the repulsor-lift control room, splicing into the system and shutting down all repulsors. Sev jumped on an unshielded droideka while it rolled by and killed it with his blaster. Investigating the Prosecutor Later, Delta Squad was given a mission to investigate the Prosecutor, which had just reappeared after a two week long disappearance. Sev as well as the other members of Delta Squad entered separately into the ship, and Sev was in charge of acquiring the date from the ship's starboard data core. The squad soon learned that the ship had been attacked and taken over by Trandoshan slavers. Sev was captured when he went into the starboard data core and was beaten and interrogated. Boss and Fixer rescued him. Delta made their way to the final hangar, with fighting off many droids and struggled to get the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery pack array back online. They eventually got the array functioning and completed their mission. Battle of Kashyyyk Sev embarked on other missions with Delta Squad until his assignment to the Battle of Kashyyyk. After fighting through waves of Trandoshans and Battle droids, Delta were ordered to take over four turrets and destroy a Separatist cruiser just above the city of Kachiro. The squad split up and took to the turrets. After destroying the cruiser, they began to regroup, when Sev contacted his squad mates stating that he was becoming over run. His squad mates, much to their own dismay, were forced to leave Sev behind. Fixer and Boss both were upset but were complicit in following orders, while Scorch was threated to leave or Boss would kill him. Scorch stated that he would never forgive Boss or Fixer for this. Many speculate he died but not much is known. Sev did survive, unknown to the Republic.| Star Wars: Republic Commando's sniper made it out alive, says developer Armor and Equipment Sev wore Katarn Armor, which was the armor worn by all Republic Commandos and featured an advanced HUD. He had blood red streaks on his helmet, and other parts of his armor. Sev used a DC-17m with a Sniper configuration. References Category:Clone commando Category:Delta Squad Category:Clone troopers